Hetalia Olympic Games
by BlindDestiny
Summary: Co-Author: BubbleGumofLondon. Narrative Poem written for a project in English class: The characters from Hetalia travel to London for the Summer Olympic Games!


**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia. Himaruya Hidekaz does.**

**Author's Notes-** In English class, after reading bits from The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer, our teacher gave us a little project: To write our own "Prologue" with ten different characters. The characters could be real or imaginary, and Jordan (BubbleGumofLondon) and I (the same from our other fic: Britannia Did It!) paired up and wrote ours with various characters from Hetalia Axis Powers.

It had to be in poem-form, 250 lines, with somewhere around ten syllables per line, and then read aloud. Also like the format in Britannia Did It!, everything I read is in normal font, and she in italics. We think it turned out quite well, and decided to post it. Its also to prove to anyone that reads Britannia Did It! that we are, in fact, still alive...

xXx

In 2012, some would say, the war would end,

But for our ten brave heroes it would just begin.

Their journey started in July,

From Vancouver most would have to fly,

To London for the summer games-

The Olympics, for glory in their country's name.

In the airport there are no crowds to cheer,

When the competitors start to appear:

_America was the first to arrive_

_For the most gold medals- he had to strive._

_Impressive and lively, he staked his claim,_

_On all the medals that he would gain._

_He carried hamburgers by the ton in his bags._

"I can eat more than anyone!"_ He would always brag._

"As the Hero of the World, I should be able to."

"It is something that only I can do!"

_He liked to sit on the couch and play video games-_

What's he gonna do? Bring a GameBoy on the plane?

_He was confident that he would win,_

_And couldn't wait for the games to begin._

But in his hat that looked like a bear,

Canada was already there.

America's brother. They were nothing alike,

Except in looks, but Canada was quite,

Different. He wasn't loud or straightforward,

But with his brother and neighbor he couldn't be bored.

Canada was shorter than his brother,

It helped separate them from each other.

Also he was always very polite,

_Perhaps all the bowing was disrupting his height…_

The near-blind Canada had to wear glasses,

In order to read his airport passes.

The two blonde brothers could hardly wait,

There at the airport's entrance gate.

_Following them was another great player._

_He was a strong-minded dragon slayer._

_Great Britain was the name of this lad,_

_He was the host, and for that he was glad._

_He would drink tea any time of the day,_

_And couldn't imagine it any other way._

_He has the most powerful magic in all the land._

_He says so, anyway… No one knows off-hand._

_He would blast his punk music in the street._

_It was quite catchy with its new-age beat._

_Many know him as a harsh critic,_

_But America claims he's over-analytic. _

_With bright green eyes and a smile on his face,_

_He was determined to take first place._

Then came someone all wrapped up in fur,

Back home in Russia he would always say, _"Brrr!"_

He constantly wore a smile on his face,

That no one could ever seem to erase.

It made everyone think that he was quite scary.

His mental health made all of them wary.

Vodka was by far his favourite drink,

He drank so much at times he forgot to think.

The scarf on his neck was long and white,

His sister gave it to him one cold winter's night.

He is the tallest person in every case.

In this group, he wasn't hard to place.

At one-eight-two centimeters from head to floor,

He had to duck sometimes to get through the door.

He had a large build, but he was not fat.

Therefore, he was good in all sorts of combat.

He had a great gymnastics team,

From pummel horse, rings, to the balance beam.

_Coming up next was a quiet man,_

_It was hard to tell that he was __Japan._

_He was dressed up nicely in a suit,_

_With neat hair and glasses to boot._

_Japan was very set in his ways,_

_And liked to think back to the olden-days._

_While this also made him very reserved,_

_The thought of losing his culture made him unnerved._

_He was a good engineer, and liked to build,_

_Giant robots. He was very skilled__._

_And though he was small, he was very strong, _

_Many challengers would size him up wrong._

Then came a man who was holding a rose,

With a gleam in his eye he held it up to his nose.

In his beret, France sauntered in bliss,

Blowing all the cute girls a small kiss.

On his left check was a dark little mole,

_Or was it a beauty mark? Do we need a poll?_

A stubble of a beard was on his chin,

_Maybe he forgot to shave again?_

We're asking a lot of questions concerning him.

_Well, apparently on his subject we are quite dim._

His blonde hair was so long it touched his neck,

Many years ago it made him look like a wreck.

He won lots of medals but never won wars,

Unless fighting beside others and storming his shores.

While he hated going to his enemy's land,

He'd do it for just an occasion so grand.

_And then, carrying his panda bear,_

_Came China with his long black hair._

_China is the shortest of them all._

_Compared to him, the others were tall._

_He liked to collect lots of Hello Kitty._

But that's made in Japan_. It's such a pity._

_He was ancient and strong, and a good cook,_

_With his recipes he could fill thousands of books._

_To him the most important thing is food._

_He makes it differently so it fits his mood._

_As an Olympic powerhouse, he won,_

_In almost every game under the sun._

Italy then came following along,

Humming a little happy song.

The tango was his native dance,

He liked to do it alongside France.

Pasta was always on his mind,

Around him it was never hard to find.

His light brown hair had a stray little flip,

If you tugged on it he would tremble his lip.

Italy wasn't the bravest fellow,

He would wave a white flag instead of saying hello.

In case there was fighting, he kept it unfurled.

Painting's one of his favourite things in the world.

He also really enjoys his sleep,

And would count pasta instead of sheep.

_Blonde hair and blue eyes was Germany's race._

_He wore a very angry look on his face._

"I'm here to win"_ he started to yell._

_Italy came up and wished him well._

_He hated to say Italy was his close friend,_

_But he figured he was stuck with him till the end._

_His luggage was full of wurst and cheese,_

_And beer to put his mind at ease._

_He tries to keep his house nice and clean,_

_Even though to some he can act mean._

_But that's only when he's being serious,_

_And everyone else is being delirious._

Although he wasn't in the games this year,

Prussia was there, if only to cheer.

He hoped for Brother Germany's victory,

And bounded behind him, bursting with glee.

His hair was white, but he was not old.

And a little bird was a blob of gold.

Several would point to the bird on his head,

But he simply ignored what all of them said.

Prussia is strong; at least, he used to be.

But right now he's living with Germany.

Being up-to-date on modern times,

His blog was full of all the best lines.

He also loved making his own music

It would be punk or metal if had to choose it.

_There were many more countries we don't care about,_

But there were no complaints, nor did anyone pout.

_They went to the plane, following a sign,_

_And boarded it in a single file line._

_They headed to London for the gold,_

_Leaving behind all the winter and cold._

_Away they went, with their backpacks stuffed tight,_

_Hoping that this would not be their last flight._

_They were seated in rows from coach to first class,_

_And talked and boasted, so the time would pass. _

_China secluded himself to the side,_

_Enjoying a bowl of his rice that was fried._

_Germany read, while Italy sang,_

_While Japan took a nap. Then there was a loud bang._

_The U.S. and Prussia had started to fight._

_A battle of words at this great height._

America threw his burger and shouted:

"_My team is the greatest!"_ While Prussia pouted,

_Prussia replied_, "You're not as awesome as me!"

"I could beat you day or night! Definitely!"

Then Canada stepped in to mentor the battle,

"_You're acting like children. Should I get you a rattle?"_

They turned away and sat, both quiet like mice.

_While France thought,_ "Hey, this is kind of nice."

_Britain was shocked at what just occurred,_

_Canada yelling like that is simply absurd._

Russia was gone- not paying attention,

He was off in another dimension.

The last time he tried to drink on a plane,

He leaped out! Temporarily insane.

So this time he swore to not drink at all.

It was for the fear that he might fall.

_Germany was relaxing, as he thought he deserved._

_But Italy was starting to get on his last nerve._

_With Italy singing constantly into his ear,_

_He was about to teach him the meaning of fear._

"Stop the singing! You're hurting my head!"

"_Would you rather I sing something else instead?"_

"You better be quiet or your pasta is tootles!"

"_Germany, please! Don't bring harm to my noodles!"_

All the yelling had roused Japan from his sleep.

This whole time he hadn't said one peep.

"_Why so loud?"_ Japan interjected.

"_To whom is all your anger directed?"_

"I want my rest and need it now."

"But it's something Italy will not allow."

_Germany's eyes were burning with rage._

_Japan thought he should be kept in a cage._

_In the end he decided to not say a thing._

_What's the problem if Italy wanted to sing? _

_After the brawls, everyone stayed quiet._

_Nobody wanted to cause a riot._

_China was all for keeping the peace,_

_And chatted with France when the fighting had ceased._

They talked about food, which they both knew well.

Chatting about oysters on the half shell.

China showed France his shiny new ladle,

But in China's hands it could be fatal…

He liked to hit people in the head with a wok,

And hardly ever gave them time to talk.

But France wasn't worried. He was on his team.

There was no need to be scared when China would scream.

_Then Canada came with a plate of hot cakes._

_The large stack tilting as the plane shakes._

_When he pulled out his bottle of maple,_

_Prussia almost leaped over the table._

"Hey! Let me have some!" _Prussia demanded._

"_I'll give you a bottle once we've landed."_

France inquired, _"What's that bottle full of?"_

"Maple syrup!" _Said Prussia_, "Its food from above!"

Canada nods, _"It goes on everything."_

"_It's the one thing I just had to bring."_

_Britain said,_ "I like syrup in my tea."

Canada replied, _"It's better in coffee."_

_America said,_ "Of course coffee's the best."

"But it's always better roasted out west."

_Great Britain sighed and sipped his tea._

_He wanted this flight to end quietly._

So can we stop now? I'm sick of rhyming.

_Why do you keep messing up our timing?_

But this is so long! Aren't we finished yet?

_We've got about twenty to go I'll bet._

What do we do now? How does this thing end?

_Will you help me! We've got a plot to mend!_

Fine! Oh wait… What'd we say before the stop?

_Keep this up and we're starting from the top!_

Oh yeah! I remember. This and that and…

_There are some things you just have to demand._

_With a partner like this I'll need a drink._

I would consider hiring a shrink.

_Where were we again? Crap. I lost my place._

It would be awful if that were the case.

_I'm starting to think you're just wasting time…_

Would you rather spend it trying to rhyme?

_Hey, hold on a minute! We're almost done!_

_Just a few more lines until the last one!_

So what should we say to finish this off?

… _Britain turns them all away with a scoff?_

Don't be ridiculous. What about this?

_This rhyming is something I will not miss._

The trip would be long, but would be worthwhile.

They will all go to London with a smile.

_That line is lame. It is so, it is so._

_Who came up with that?_ - I think you did. - _Oh._

_END  
_

XxX

**Author's Notes--** And that's the end result. We had fun writing it... mostly... Rhyming is extremely annoying before 11 a.m.. And as for the other fanfic... If anyone reading this even cares a bit: We will write it. ... Eventually... Busy, busy...!

**Kind of very busy,**

_**-Destiny**_


End file.
